


The beach

by MidgetGem87



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun At The Beach, Lila is a sweetheart, Lukas is a simp., photographer Lukas, the man cannot say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgetGem87/pseuds/MidgetGem87
Summary: What happens after Lukas agreed to take Lila to the beach.
Relationships: Lila Desroses & Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Kudos: 8





	The beach

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a kind of continuation on from my Funsies fic. 
> 
> It can be read as a stand alone fic you don’t have to read the first part.

Lukas Randall parked his car in the only free space he could find in the car park. It felt like miles from the beach. He turned to look at his girlfriend, Lila. She was undoing her seatbelt and climbing out of the car.  
“Aren’t you coming Lukas sweetie?” She was so exuberant as always. 

Lukas groaned. “Yes Li I’m just coming.” He got out of the car and pocketed his car keys, he braced himself. This was gonna be hell on earth. The beach would be crowded and packed with other couples, families with children. The mere thought of screaming kids running around. Urrrgh, he clenched his teeth. Why had he ever agreed to this? Oh that’s right, his inability to deny her anything.

Lila had moved round to the trunk and began pulling out what they needed. “Lila sweetheart let me, some of this stuff is heavy.” He wrestled the picnic basket out of her hands. She’d already gotten the straps of her beach bag over her shoulder and under the other arm was the picnic blanket. She just managed to grab the beach ball before he shut the trunk. 

“Aww thank you honey.” She kissed his cheek and took his free hand. “Let’s go pick out a spot on the beach.” She almost skipped off. It was moments like this when Lukas realised he loved her so much. She was wearing a simple sundress and straw hat combo, her hair was in a simple braid and fell down over one of her shoulders. 

Lila led them down and onto the beach. They walked together for a bit, Lila was scoping out her surroundings, looking for the perfect spot. Suddenly she stopped moving. “Hmm here honey. Here is good.” Lila put down the blanket. And reached out for the picnic basket from Lukas. Lila knelt down on the blanket smoothing it out. “Here Lukas sit down.” 

Lukas’ eyes stared at the other people around them on the beach. Once he’d assessed that they weren’t a threat he was happy to join her in sitting down on the blanket. She didn’t seem to want to take off her sundress just yet anyway. Lila sighed contentedly and sat for a moment with her eyes closed, basking in the heat. She soon snapped out of it and began going through her beach bag, she got out her book. “See Lukas honey this isn’t so bad.” 

Lukas just grunted. 

She settled down next to him again. One of the straps of her sundress slid off of her shoulder, he reached over and slid it back into place. He observed that her shoulders were delicate and dusted with freckles. “Thank you sweetie.” Lila leaned forward and gave him another kiss. He didn’t like the fact that others, particularly men, would be staring at her body. “Aren’t you hot?” She stared at his buttoned up appearance. He was casual in shorts and a loose fitting shirt. He had a pair of loafers on his feet. “I packed the sun cream if you’re worried about taking your shirt off.” She informed him. 

“I’m fine just now. Thank you angel but honestly I’m good here.” He ran his fingers down her arm in reassurance. “Besides I’m more worried about you burning than me.” He spread his legs wide and Lila smiled and settled down between them. She spread out her own legs contentedly to get some sun onto them. She opened up her book and began to read. Lukas was also content to just watch her. 

He still couldn’t believe that she was with him. He rarely smiled and wasn’t big on fun activities. She’d practically had to beg for him to take her to the beach today. She’d used her fail safe blackmail technique, she’d said please. That and the prospect of that new bathing costume of hers and the shots that he could get of her in it. Lukas stretched out and reached for his camera bag. She looked good from this angle just a few quick shots of her like this. He liked it when she was natural and unaware like this. 

Lila smiled and continued to read her book. “Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re doing over there Randall.” Her tone was teasing.

Lukas lowered the camera back down. “Don’t know what you’re talking about angel, just enjoying the view.”

Lila pursed her lips. “Mhm of course you are.” She took off her sun hat and placed it under her bag. “Well I’m going to go test the water out before lunch.” Lila stood up, she made a show of stretching out her back before she reached down for the hem of her black sundress, pulling it up and over her head. She neatly folded it up and placed it back into her bag. The bathing suit was cuter than he remembered, in a shade of midnight blue. It was a halter neck design with a plunging back. Lukas raised the camera again and snapped off some more shots. Lila rolled her eyes at him, she placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you coming with me, or not?” She turned and began heading towards the water’s edge. 

Lukas scrambled to his feet and toed off his loafers he threw his shirt from his shoulders and tossed it into the bag. He wasn’t planning on getting into the water with her. So he left his shorts on. They weren’t far from the water’s edge and the only thing of value he had was his camera which he was taking with him. He wasn’t worried about thieves. Lila had walked ahead of him and was paddling in the shallows. 

He got some pictures of her enjoying herself. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile. More than a few men had perked up and were watching her. Once they clocked who she was smiling at, they quickly went back to doing what they’d been doing before. Lukas glared at a few of them. As he lowered his camera. Lila smiled and held out her hand to him. She was oblivious to the attention that she’d caused. “Lukas come join me.” Lukas took her hand. The water was cold on his ankles but he soon warmed up to it. They paddled for a bit holding hands. Lila wanted to go further into the water but Lukas stood firm. 

“I’ll stay here and keep watch incase you get into trouble.” 

“Mm, Okay.” she pouted but gave him a gentle kiss before heading out.

“Don’t go out to far.” Lukas pleaded he knew she’d normally stick to the shallows, she was a competent swimmer. Lukas kept watch as she swam out. She kept her head above the water as she went. She was maybe out and in the water for five to ten minutes before turning and heading back towards shore and him. He watched as she’d almost made it to the shoreline before he returned to their spot on the sand. he grabbed a towel from her bag and returned to greet her as she climbed out of the water. He got some good shots of her as she emerged from the sea, wringing the water from her braid before he bundled the towel around her shoulders.

Lila pulled him down for a kiss. He was so thoughtful in bringing her the towel. 

Together they wandered back up to their blanket. Lukas helped her dry most of her body before Lila spread out the towel to dry in the sun. He reached for the bottle of sun cream in her bag before applying some to her back and arms. He didn’t want her fair skin to burn in the sun. Lila did her legs. Before applying some to his own back and shoulders. She smiled widely as she booped him on the nose with a finger covered in sun cream. She giggled and gave him an Eskimo kiss, she pulled back and began rubbing the cream into his face. Lukas likewise did hers. He was gentle as he did under her eyes and along her cheekbones, careful of her glasses. Lila leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss; He cupped her shoulders and held her close letting his hands wander down the expanse of her back, the pair were so lost in the moment. It was only when the shriek of a girl down by the water’s edge broke through their bubble, that they broke out of their embrace. Lukas was reluctant to let her go; he pressed a kiss to her lips twice more before Lila reached out for the picnic hamper, she was flustered and her fingers fumbled trying to get the old thing to open. She’d spotted it one dreary weekend when they’d been out walking down by the river. There had been a market on that day; antiques and second hand furniture. He hadn’t understood why she had wanted to buy the ratty old thing at the time. He would admit they did use it a lot if they went out on day trips like today to the beach or to the park. 

The flush on her cheeks was obvious and hard to ignore. Lila tried to distract him with the food she’d hastily prepared earlier; There were some sandwiches and a salad. There was also a bottle of water in there along with some fruit and chips. They polished off the lot before they both lay down on the blanket to rest and sunbathe. The sun was now high in the sky, they were content to just lie in the heat and digest their lunch. Lila had taken off her glasses and tucked them away in her bag she had also rolled up her sundress and was using it as a pillow under her head. Lukas threw an arm around her waist protectively as they lay there together. 

At some point he must have dozed off. The cry of a gull overhead woke him up. He was careful when he moved not to wake up Lila; she was still sleeping peacefully on her side beside him. The swim earlier must have tired her out. He remembered seeing his newspaper from this morning tucked away in her beach bag. He’d noticed it in there earlier when he’d reached for the sun cream. She must have packed it in there this morning for him while he was loading up the car, grumbling to himself. Lukas smiled, she was so thoughtful like that, Always doing little things for him. Putting up with his moaning. He got his paper out and knew that in the inside pocket of her bag she kept a pen, it was tucked away beside a nail file, a tube of lip balm, a packet of tissues and some breath mints. Lila was practical like that. 

While Lila was sleeping he’d do his crossword. That would kill some time. He’d almost finished it when she groaned and opened her eyes. Lila was disoriented at first from her nap. She rolled onto her stomach, before she then pushed herself up and onto her Knees. “Lukas, why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” She asked him as she stretched out her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

“You looked so peaceful like that and I didn’t want to disturb you.” It was the only answer he thought to give her, he watched as she reached out and snagged his discarded shirt, she shrugged it on and covered her body. It fell to her mid thighs. He liked her wearing his shirts. She often wore his pyjama shirts to bed if she didn’t leave a nightgown at his place. “What’s wrong?” He asked her as she reached into her bag and pulled out a coin purse, undoing the little stud and popping it off the strap of the bag. “I didn’t know that was in there. we left your bag unattended remember when we went down to the water.” His frown deepened. 

“Lukas, it's not much really.” Lila protested when Lukas pursed his lips in disapproval. “Honestly just a few pence.”

“Why do you need money? Where are you going?” Lukas sat up straighter. He put his crossword puzzle to the side preparing to get up with her. 

“Lukas I have to pee. Relax, there’s a shop up by the car park, I won’t be gone long.” She put on her glasses and slid her feet back into her sandals before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, pulling back and smiling at him as she stood up. 

Lukas watched her move up the beach. He knew that she could take care of herself and would be fine. Yet he still didn’t like leaving her alone. He knew it was pointless worrying about her. He went back to focusing on his crossword puzzle. Today hadn’t actually been that bad. He would never admit it but he was actually enjoying his day out with Lila. He wasn’t aware of how long she’d been gone until she reappeared standing over the blanket. Her silhouette blocked out the sun momentarily. 

“Here honey help me with this would you?” She was clutching a bottle of water under her arm and two ice cream cones in each hand. The ice cream was starting to melt and drip onto her hands.

“Li what the…” he eased the bottle of water out from under her arm. “Why did you buy more water? You just went to pee, you’re just gonna drink more and need to go again.” Lukas didn’t understand his girlfriend’s logic. 

“What? I had to buy something. It felt rude to just use the bathroom. Also it’s a hot day. It’s important that we stay hydrated.”

“And the ice creams?”

“I bought them from a vendor outside.” Lukas took one from her and she began licking her hand clean. He tried not to get distracted by what she was doing with her tongue. “If you don’t want yours I’ll have it instead.” She announced once her hand wasn’t as sticky anymore. 

“I didn’t say that.”

“Mhmm.” Lila raised her eyebrows at his tone of voice, she knew him so well. Lukas would never admit it out loud, however he enjoyed the occasional sweet treat, admittedly not as much as she did. 

They ate their ice cream cones together in silence. Afterwards Lila began looking for her book again. Lukas lifted his paper up which was obscuring it. “I see you found your paper then?” She commented as she moved to pick up her novel. 

“Yes sweetheart and the pen from the inside pocket of your bag.” He leaned forward and ran a finger down her cheek. “Thank you for that.” She smiled and resumed reading her book. They sat together in relative relaxed silence again. Lukas finished his crossword puzzle and re-read the paper from cover to cover before putting it aside. He was beginning to get restless again. Their section of the beach had pretty much emptied, it had to be late afternoon by this point, They were on their own.

Lila put down her book, she could tell Lukas was bored. She picked up his hand and gave it a gentle tug. “Leave the stuff, come on no one will touch it. Come into the water with me this time please Lukas? Just once more before we go home? Please Lukas we can watch it from the water’s edge.” Lila pleaded gently with her boyfriend. 

He groaned, she’d said it. She’d used the P word again, actually she’d said it multiple times if he wanted to be specific. He rubbed his face with his free hand; he let it wander into his hair, before rubbing the tension in the back of his neck as he stared at her. She was doing that thing with her eyes again; they seemed to double in size and go all glossy, he couldn’t resist. “Fine but then we’re gonna head home afterwards.”

“Yes Lukas whatever you say.” Lila got up. Lukas did a bit of tidying; he knew that his camera and car keys would probably be safe but just on the safe side he put them inside the picnic hamper. He placed their clothes on top of it. He debated on whether or not to bring the beach ball with them. He had dug it out of the cupboard before they left this morning. He decided just to grab in anyway.

They made their way down to the water’s edge. The tide was starting to come in so they didn’t have to go out that far this time. They threw the beach ball for a while. Lila accidentally hit Lukas in the face with it. Her aim had always been a bit off. 

She dissolved into a fit of laughter. “Oh my gosh are you alright? I’m so sorry.” She managed to get out between fits of giggles. 

“Oh you're gonna pay for that one sweetheart.” He said, rubbing his head with a menacing gleam in his eyes. He was thankful he’d brought the beach ball instead of the frisbee. 

“No Lukas you wouldn’t? I have glasses you’d never.” She shrieked as he made a lunge for her.

He quickly went after her and chased her into the surf. Once he’d caught her he grabbed her round her waist and attacked her neck with sloppy kisses. He swung her round in a circle and somehow he managed to end up holding her bridal style. “I’m gonna drop you in the water for that head first. Glasses be damned.” 

“No Lukas don’t, I’m sorry.” Lukas dipped his arms and she clung to him, wrapped her arms and legs around him like a spider monkey. “No please don’t I... mmmhphff.” Her pleas for mercy were silenced as his lips descended on hers. Instead he settled for kissing and tickling her senseless. She’d left her ribs undefended, he knew from experience just how ticklish she truly was. 

They then swam and frolicked in the shallow water for a bit. Before making their way back towards the shore. They were both exhausted, the heat combined with their attempt to dodge and dive one another in the surf had both worn them out. Lukas twice had to put Lila back on her feet when she lost her footing and slipped, nearly falling face first into the water. Once he was satisfied that she wasn’t going to fall and that she was secure on her feet in the sand, he safely released her. He scooped up the discarded beach ball on their way back towards their stuff. 

Their belongings were fine just as they’d left them. Lila wrapped herself in the towel and dried herself quickly, before passing the towel to her boyfriend. He quickly toweled off and tried to bundle her back up into the towel yet she resisted; they then sat together on the blanket in what was left of the heat from the sun, sharing the bottle of water between them. By this point their costumes had semi dried off, enough so they could redress into their clothing. They then packed up their belongings and started the trek back towards his car.

“Oh wow Lukas do you smell that?” Lila said as she held onto his hand while they walked back towards where he’d parked the car. The various Restaurants and eateries along the waterfront were starting to open up for the early evening trade in diners. The more posher ones with waiters outside looked at the pair of bedraggled beachgoers as they walked past with obvious disdain. That suited Lukas just fine, they weren’t dressed for the occasion anyway. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked past them. One thing he absolutely hated was fancy restaurants’ with too much cutlery and more glasses on the table than was necessary during a meal in his opinion. His thoughts wandered. 

He’d taken Lila to one once at the beginning of their relationship. He'd wanted to take her somewhere special for once, treat her like a lady again, how she should be treated. So they’d gotten all dressed up and he’d picked one out that Hawkes had indicated was good.  
That night had been a total disaster; He'd been totally clueless and out of his depth. She had to talk him through the entire dining experience, right down to what fork, spoon and wineglass to use. In the end the portion had been so tiny he’d been hungry almost as soon as the meal was over. The biggest shock however had been at the end when he’d been presented with the cheque for their dining experience. He kept his mouth shut and paid them yet she could tell he was upset.  
She’d told him outside as they’d walked back towards her apartment that she didn’t need fancy clothes or restaurants. He didn’t have to try and prove anything to her. She just wanted him. The best part of his night had been when she’d made him cheese on toast with some leftover soup when they’d gotten back to hers later. He’d never forget the sight of her standing there in her tiny cramped kitchen in her fancy dress heating up the soup for him at the stove, him eating it in his three piece suit at her dining room table later. 

The car park was still deserted; there seemed to be only a handful of vehicles left. They were among the last beach gowers of the day desperate to get the most out of the last few dying rays the sun had left to offer. 

“Mhm angel I do.” The smell of fish and chips was enticing. He was loading their belongings back into the car. “Let’s get some for dinner.” He grinned at her. “After all It wouldn’t be a trip to the seaside without fish and chips.” Lukas told her with a rare smile that only she ever got. He caught up her hands again as he pulled her close so he could wrap himself around her; she was so small she fit perfectly under his chin. He held her for a moment in a tender embrace; gently sweeping back the hair that had escaped from her braid, kissing her forehead before they parted and headed towards the chip shop. 

They ate it together fresh from the newspaper watching the sun set over the ocean before heading back towards his apartment. The crickets were just starting up their song, the evening was promising to be just as warm as the day had been, the heat hadn’t seemed to have dropped any so he left the roof down on the car as he drove them back to his place. 

Lukas Randall would never admit it out loud of course, however he had enjoyed his day out at the beach immensely. He looked over at the woman sitting beside him in the car. He loved his girlfriend Lila without question even when she said please.


End file.
